


Cake By The Ocean

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Selkies, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Human culture is a bit of a mystery to selkies, sometimes. Today, Lup asks Barry about a song she heard on the radio.





	Cake By The Ocean

"You know, the one thing about human culture I never really _got_ is that cake by the ocean song."  
  
Lup stretched out on the rocks, enjoying the sun on her face. She had her mottled grey seal skin under her head as a sort of pillow. Barry sat beside her, kicking his feet idly in the water.  
  
"I could explain it, or I could show you."  
  
There was just enough teasing in his voice that Lup turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I do love some good old fashioned show and tell."  
  
Barry slipped off the rock into the water with barely a splash. For a moment, he disappeared under the water. Then he popped back up in front of her and rested his arms on the rock.  
  
"Come here." He patted the spot in front of him and she moved so her legs were in the water on either side of him. "So, you know how the song says things like-- like talking about frosting and how delicious the girl is?"  
  
Lup opened her mouth to respond and then closed it again as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, just below the bottom of her little shorts.  
  
“Holy shit, Bear. First, that’s the weirdest metaphor ever and I love it. Second, are you offering to eat me out right here, right now? Because I am so down.”  
  
Barry started laughing as Lup worked at getting her shorts off. She pulled them off and dropped them up on the rocks where they would stay dry. She started to wiggle out of the red cotton panties she was wearing under them, but Barry smiled up at her from between her legs and then dipped down. She stifled a gasp as she felt his tongue brush over her clit through the fabric. His hands were hard on her hips, almost pulling her closer. Some distant part of Lup's mind wondered if he was putting enough pressure there to bruise. A blush crossed her cheeks at the idea and she hoped he was. She could feel him smiling against her and whimpered softly.  
  
"Like hearing you..."  
  
He murmured the words just before his lips found their way to her clit again. He sucked eagerly, even through the soaked fabric. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she cried out.   
  
"F-fuck, Bear!"

He glanced up at her again, a smug grin on his face. He made long strokes against her with his tongue. Then he started to tug at her panties, trying to get them off.

“You taste real good, Lup. Want more...”

He mumbled the last, his mouth against her thigh again. He dropped the balled up cotton panties on the rock beside them and dove into her. A moan tore from Lup’s throat as he darted his tongue into her, almost trying to lap up as much of her as he could. Then she felt his calloused thumb directly against her clit and electricity shot through her, the pleasant heat inside her turning into a raging inferno. His name was a ragged chant on her lips as she begged shamelessly for more. Distantly, she heard his low chuckle but her mind couldn’t process it as he slid two fingers into her entrance. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she rutted against him, almost painfully close and desperate for him to push her over that edge. 

“More? More, babe. Please? F-fuck! I... Bear, please?”

Her voice cracked on the last word as he slid a third finger into her, his tongue still working over her clit. Her fingers tightened in his curls and her hips bucked against him, eyes blown wide as the orgasm crashed down around her. She tapped on his shoulder, trying to get his attention, and he looked up. He was bright red, a grin on his face that straddled the line between smug and goofy.

“Everything okay, Lup?”

She grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him up into a long kiss.

“When the fuck were you going to tell me you were the world champion at pearl diving, babe?”

He blushed at that, mumbling something. She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. 

“What was that?”

His blush brightened.

“I uh... I just wanted to make you feel good, babe. I did that good?”

Her mouth dropped open and for a long moment, Lup was speechless. Then she scrambled to undo his jeans. When she couldn’t immediately undo the button, she whined, the sound full of raw frustration. Barry laughed and flicked them open and unzipped them. Lup pulled his jeans off him and flung them up onto the rocks. He could get them later. Much later. He was wearing those cute black boxers with the little skulls on them that she loved so much and that was the only reason they didn’t get torn as she pulled them off his body. He tossed his shirt aside and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the rock and wrapped his arms around her.

“Barry. Barry Bluejeans.  _ Please _ .”

Barry pressed his lips to her throat in a kiss. Lup melted under the kiss, her hands on his chest. 

“Tell me what you want, Lup.”

His lips were still against her skin and she shivered. She whimpered as his kisses strayed down over her collarbone but went no further.

_ “Barry _ .”

He chuckled quietly and shifted. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. 

“You’re a bad man.”

She kissed him and reached to stroke the length of his erection with her fingertips. A shiver ran down Barry’s spine as he sighed against her skin. 

“Lup...”

There was a grin on her face as she looked at him.

“Gonna fuck me with that, handsome man?”

Their lips met again and Lup moaned into Barry’s mouth as he guided the tip of his cock to her opening. He thrust into her, burying his cock as deep in her as he could. For a moment, they stayed like that. Then Barry rocked his hips once and Lup grabbed his ass roughly, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck, you feel good, babe.”

Barry’s voice was a low growl. Their legs entwined and Lup rolled, pinning him down on the rock. Her hands on his chest, rolled her hips against his, riding him hard. He was moaning, his eyes blown wide as he looked up at her. Lup loved when he looked at her like that, like she had hung the moon and stars and would do it again if he asked. His hands were on her hips, pulling her down on to him with each movement of their bodies.

“Bear... Fuck, I’m so close, Barry.”

He nodded, words a forgotten memory in that moment. His head went back and his hips bucked up as his back arched against the warm stone. Her name was on his lips as he climaxed. A moment later, she followed him over that edge. She collapsed, boneless, on top of him and smiled.

“We should uh... we should do this more often, Lup.”

His arms went around her and she laughed quietly, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah, Bear. Any time. All the time.”

For a long moment, they lay like that. Then Barry looked up at where his pants were stuck on the rocks.

“How are we gonna get those back down?”


End file.
